1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a tool and in particular to one for cracking ice and frost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that an iron rod or spade is generally utilized to crack the ice and frost on the ground. However, it is difficult and requires a lot of effort for the operation thereby rendering them unfit for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tool for cracking ice and frost which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.